erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans (also called The Common People and Mundi) in Erudite are widespread, can be found in most regions and, in general, are fierce and disagreeable, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specialization, they can excel in many areas. Appearence Humans vary substantially. Although body size is largely determined by genes, it is also significantly influenced by environmental factors such as diet and exercise. The average height of an adult human is 1.4 m (4 ft 7 in) to 1.9 m (6 ft 3 in) tall, although this varies significantly from place to place and depending on ethnic origin. The average mass of an adult human is 54–64 kg (120–140 lbs) for females and 76–83 kg (168–183 lbs) for males. Weight can also vary greatly (e.g. obesity). Although humans appear hairless compared to other primates, with notable hair growth occurring chiefly on the top of the head, underarms and pubic area, the average human has more hair follicles on his or her body than even the average Dwarf. The main distinction is that human hairs are shorter, finer, and less heavily pigmented than the average drawf's, thus making them harder to see. Humans have sweat glands, better enabling them to conserve energy in tropical environments. The hue of human skin and hair is determined by the presence of pigments called melanins. Human skin hues can range from dark brown to pale pink, or even nearly white or colorless, such as in cases of Albinism. Human hair ranges from white to brown to red to most commonly black. This depends on the amount of melanin (an effective sun blocking pigment) in the skin and hair, with hair melanin concentrations in hair fading with increased age, leading to grey or even white hair. Most researchers believe that skin darkening was an adaptation that evolved as a protection against ultraviolet solar radiation, which also helps balancing folate, which is destroyed by ultraviolet radiation, and vitamin D, which requires sunlight to form. The skin pigmentation of contemporary humans is distributed across the planes, and in general correlates with the level of ultraviolet radiation. Human skin also has a capacity to darken (sun tanning) in response to exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Humans tend to be physically weaker than other similarly sized mortals. The construction of the human pelvis differs from other primates, as do the toes. As a result, humans are slower for short distances than most other animals, but are among the best long-distance runners. Humans' thinner body hair and more productive sweat glands also help avoid heat exhaustion while running for long distances. A trade-off for these advantages of the modern human pelvis is that childbirth is more difficult and dangerous, especially given that the larger head size of human babies compared to other races. Culture Humans are highly social beings and tend to live in large complex social groups. Humans are adept at utilizing systems of communication for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization, and as such have created complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups. Human groups range from families to nations. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society and extreme diversity of culture. Relations with other races Humans as a whole do not have a single particular like or dislike of any other race. Relations are more individualistic, though humans groups tend to have the same relations to the different races as the rest of the group. Even to themselves humans have been seen to dislike or like depending on groups. Language Humans can speak a variety of languages depending on environment, but most speak Common Tongue. Others include: *Svartil - A mostly dead language that used to be used by nobles of the Elves in the past. Some traitors opened up the language to humans. *Oklik - A language made for warfare communication, only select people know this coded language. *Hokap - An old "common tongue" that used to be used before the common tongue of now took over. Many people use this as a more select trading language. *Ferthil - A shamanistic language where most magic words are derived from. Known Kingdoms and Groups Though humans can and are in virtually every empire, in Eidyn they seem to congregate in Atalante and Shinobi. Known Humans *Gaius Ithilius - Fifth emperor of the Andavronian Empire in the house of Ithilius. *Alban Gisilfrid - An exile from Gislitoft, this human adventures in the wilderness with his lycanthrope sister and moon elf friend. *Kristine Gisilfrid - The lycanthrope sister of Alban Gisilfrid, Kristine left Gislitoft with her brother partly due to her affliction, and partly due to her brother and the moon elf Aria Shadewood (who was leaving with Alban) being the only friends she had. *Elton Miller - A Human from Vardura who saves the kingdom from Dark Twilight's evil plan. (anyone can add to this list) Category:Sapient beings